New Moon:Edwards POV
by ImWithTheVampiresx3
Summary: There is more to his story than what you may beleive.
1. Chapter 1

Alice sighed and beamed at me. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and said "she will love it."

Alice was talking about Bella. I had just finished playing her lullaby for a birthday present. I swiftly put the piano cover down as Alice began to wrap a small clear CD case. Bella had asked me not to spend any money on a birthday present. Absurd and irrational. I couldn't comprehend why she had such a fear of the two things every human in America enjoyed immensely: people spending money on her for no reason, and turning 18.

Yet that had always been Bella, catching me off-guard with her reactions I was consistently unprepared for.

I guessed it was around 5 in the morning from the look of the sky. Bella was fast asleep and I made sure to leave after I was positive she wouldn't talk in her sleep. Though it was hard to leave her, because I enjoyed staring at her in her sleep, I had to leave if I wanted to give the most unbelievable, amazing, priceless[literally gift I could without spending money…or looking like a douche bag. I thought about putting the piano under her window and playing with speakers and roses and maybe hiring some violinists to play while we ate a 5 star meal in her yard with candles. But…I might have to save that for when she moved out and stopped being so ridiculous.

And I was thinking about if she would agree to Alice's plan tonight. It was horrible, I knew that. Looking in Alice's mind for an idea of what she wanted to do for a "party". It involved many roses and much too much pink. To Bella, her worst nightmare.

And so thinking of Bella had made the time go by faster as I ran to her house, now that I had a perfect present and I was washed and changed. But it was anti-climatic for me to see her face, because the beauty was covered with pain. She must be having a bad dream. Though it killed me to see her in any shape or form of emotional grief, I was simply too curious to wake her up. And besides, I told myself, she wouldn't want to be disturbed this early.

As she tossed and turned she said something, very muffled, but it sounded like a whimper mixed with "no".

That was enough for me and I ducked out the window back to my home. Charlie was waking up and would check on her. When I arrived back in our house, Alice was on the rarely used phone with a telephone book beside her.

"Yes that's right. Okay I certainly will tell her, thank you so much." She hung up. Without me asking, she explained. "I was getting Bella's boss to trade Bella's shifts so she could come to the party." She looked smug, like her brilliant plan was cornering Bella, and nothing could be done. Smug, I thought, but for good reason.

"I'm sure Bella will appreciate your efforts," I said with a laugh.

We didn't leave until 10 minutes before the bell would ring. I parked the car and waited for Bella to arrive. I could see, and hear, her truck from a long distance. Her face was etched with anguish. The dream must have been that bad, then. Until she could see me too, I was thinking about what could have made her so sad on her birthday. But I supposed it could have been the fact it was her birthday in the first place.

I watched the pain die out and saw the strangest look on her face as she recognized me and looked me over. I was used to this. Women (and on the scarier case, some men) goggled at my clothes and appearance. This meant nothing to me. Beauty was only a mark of the creature I was, and I only embraced/used this when I wanted my way. Or when I wanted to make Bella's knees weak.

And then I acknowledged Bella's expression to be incredulous. I wasn't sure what of exactly. Alice stood there, hardly covering her unrequired excitement. Bella frowned. And so the bickering started. I broke into the conversation and solved the problem. Bella would simply watch Romeo and Juliet before I brought her over to meet her biggest fear: a celebration of being older than me. I had it figured out now; she didn't want to be older than me. It was almost understandable. Ridiculous, but understandable.

She needed to get used to it, because that was one thing I wasn't going to let change.

The day went by in a blur, we followed our perfect routine that suited me better than any other routine had in the past 90-some years. I walked Bella to her truck and held out the passenger seat door for her. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?" She was getting wet, and being stubborn. "I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished" I said.

"If it's not my birthday, I don't have to go to your house tonight…" She put up a good argument. "All right, happy birthday," I said as I opened her door. She shushed me and climbed in.

I watched Romeo and Juliet with her and was exceptionally entertained when Bella began to cry as Juliet woke to find her love dead. How simple. How easy. All Romeo had to do was swallow some kind of plant and he was dead. Yet when Bella's life was almost taken, I had to think what I would do, and it was difficult to find a way to die. I knew that my family wouldn't help me. I expressed this to Bella and found that she was absolutely furious, despite my attempts to calm her. Out of concern, I supposed. And so I had to explain about the Volturi and my motivations and such. It was slightly uplifting behind the shock to hear how much she cared.

After she was calmed and we were dismissed by Charlie, we set off for a party.


	2. Party

**Disclaimer:** oops, I forgot my disclaimer and other information in my hurry to introduce the story. Well…uhh. I'm Christiana, **NOT** Stephanie Meyer, if I was-I would be having seizures from intense excitement. I do not own these characters [though in my imagination, I do own Edward for my own personal use nor do I own the plot or story. I'm simply providing the information Stephanie has given us in a different point of view. Thank you so much for reading, and please review. It really helps.

**Chapter dos:**

As expected, Bella's truck was infuriatingly slow, and it seemed even slower from the endless wall of green. I could walk faster. I offered a suggestion for a new car for her. I would more than willingly pay for any material item she wanted. She knew that. So I really don't comprehend why she won't tolerate for my family to buy her things. Just one of her not-so-human traits.

"There's nothing wrong with my truck. And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents." She said, trying to be threatening. She was so cute when she thought she was being aggressive.

"Not a dime" I sincerely hoped that the collection of my songs would be enough for her. Though I really didn't know what she would expect to get since I couldn't spend money.

"Good" She was obviously grumpy and I thought of Alice at home, covering every still surface with pink and crystal vases full of roses. Alice and most of the others were excited. It wasn't exactly fair to them that Bella would ruin such a party because she for some reason didn't want it.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked hopeful, yet now a little down put, having her bad mood suck me in as well.

"Depends."

"Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited." A flicker of awe and surprise crossed her beautiful face. I wonder if it eve frightened her whenever I mentioned our age, or anything pertaining to what we were.

"Fine, I'll behave."

I wasn't so sure all of them would be keen to make the same promise though, I thought to myself as Rosalie flashed through my mind. She was sure to be a little sour still. I didn't personally care if she approved, I knew she had superficial and ridiculous reasons to dislike Bella.

"I probably should warn you…"

"Please do," she sounded nervous and I smiled mentally.

"When I say they're all excited…I do mean _all_ of them."

"Everyone?" I could tell she was very nervous from the way her voice almost cracked. "I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa."

"Emmett wanted to be here."

"But…Rosalie?"

"I know Bella. Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior" I reassured her.

Bella pondered things for a moment and I took my chance to present a lighter topic. I asked her if there was anything other than the Audi that she would like for her birthday. Once I said the words and took in her facial expression of guilt and pleading, I instantly wished I'd chosen a different topic.

"You know what I want."

Of course, she wants to be eternally damned. Who would want a new car or other expensive things when you could become a vampire and have your soul taken away? Of everything I could give her in the world that was simply one thing I couldn't do. Not now, not ever. I wasn't sure how I could bare living, knowing that I single-handedly took away her otherwise bright future away from her forever. To see her face, pallid. To never be able to save her from her clumsiness. To never see her cheeks flush at me saving her from her clumsiness…it was just too much.

And yet Bella was so intent of pestering me about it, as if catching me off-guard would trick me into promising her a life she didn't realize she would hate.

"Not tonight, Bella. Please."

Her face was contemplative. "Maybe Alice will give me what I want." No. Absolutely not.

I growled and heard her heart flutter. Maybe I could scare her into wanting to be human.

She regained her confidence. "That's not fair!"

I clenched my teeth a little too hard and the pain was a bit comforting. At least I wouldn't say anything back. I knew she disregarded my thoughts on the matter and any reasons I may have for not wanting her to be a vampire.

The house was exactly the way Alice had imagined it. It would be pretty, I supposed. But I think I would have to be a lady to appreciate Alice's hard work fully. A reasonable lady, I decided. Bella moaned, and I was suddenly upset again. I loved Bella, but she refused to understand some things.

"This is a party, try to be a good sport."

"Sure," she muttered half-heartedly.

Still I opened the rusty car door for her, and held my hand. She paused. "I have a question."

I almost knew what kind of question she was going to ask…when she asked about something of our vampire existence; there was a flicker of excitement and curiosity in her eyes.

"If I develop this film" she said, playing with the camera embarrassedly,"Will you show up?"

I began to laugh loudly, that was a question I was not expecting. I was still laughing as we opened the door. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all waiting and burst into chorus of Happy Birthday Bella. The subject looked at the floor as the blood rushed to her face beautifully. Alice was extremely pleased with herself at the decorations.

I could sense the excitement in the air and perked up. Bella was going to enjoy her birthday and like it.

I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head and discreetly inhaled the irresistible scent she carried. Esme's smiled became more pronounced as usual when I kissed Bella though Emmett did the smallest of a gasp when he observed my "enjoying of the bouquet". Carlisle and Esme followed my actions and embraced Bella muttering Happy Birthday. "Sorry about this Bella, we couldn't rein Alice in" he said.

Bella looked around, observing the scene. She had a pained expression.

_Hmph. It's not so entirely special. Woo-hoo, happy birthday._

For Bella's sake, I didn't retaliate to Rosalie's acidic thoughts.

"You haven't changed at all" Emmett said with fake displeasure. " I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

Bella blushed a lovely red and gave mock thanks.

He played the whole stereo charade and Alice gave the box to Bella for her to open. Everyone laughed at the empty box joke and I was sure I would too if I weren't so nervous about the gift she was about to receive. Would it be enough? She deserved much much more. But this was all I could give her if I didn't want to suffer her wrath.

"Open mine and Edwards next!" Alice said excitedly. I stiffened. Jasper was a bit hungry, he hadn't fed in a while. He sensed the sudden tenseness coming from me and thought _Relax, its okay._

Bella turned to give me what she thought would be an intimidating glare, and it actually was this time, which softened me up. "You promised." I was about to confirm I hadn't spent anything on it, when Emmett came bursting through the door. "I didn't spend a dime" and I lovingly brushed some stray hair from her face.

She asked for the tiny mysterious box. As she rolled her eyes at me and jerked the tape, I could suddenly take many things in at once.

She had a paper-cut. A glorious, magnificent, terrible paper-cut. Being so close to open blood was bad. Being close to Bella's open blood was absolutely tragic.

Jasper had also recognized this. The picture of him brutally slashing her delicate throat rested in his mind.

Every voice was gasping in horror, as Bella temporarily forgot she was bleeding in a room full of vampires.

Numbers 1 and 3 were cancelled out when number 2 registered. I forcefully but gently tried to knock Bella to the floor without sending her frail body through a window. I made a wall to protect Bella. That was the only objective. I would not try to hurt Jasper… he was a vampire, I could not ask him to be as controlled as everyone else. Our lifestyle was very new to him.

I was holding my breath but now that Jasper was in Emmett's steel grip, I could see that Bella was now bleeding even more from another arm in everyone's mind.

Carlisle was very calm and ordered everyone to do different tasks. My mind was in a kind of haze. This was the biggest scare since I discovered Bella had run off to be killed. But this was 100 times worse. My own family had tried to attack her. Her life would never ever be normal. She would always be in danger. I realized I was running. Vaguely aware I was running to go comfort Jasper. That was something I would not do. I knew he was probably running now too. We were running, running away. He would go somewhere very dark and think. Maybe wallow. I would go to our meadow and sort this out. My family would not attack her. My existence would eventually kill her. Of course I was being mellow-dramatic, but when something so traumatizing happens, it gives you a complete right to be farcical.

Usually I could block my mind out from the trivial human thoughts around me, but as I ran, I welcomed anything other than the decisions I had to make.

_Oh my god, I forgot to turn off the oven! The house is probably burned down!!_

_I wonder if he likes me too…he has such a good body!_

_She might let me go even further…I should compliment her. That would help._

_What the hell is an irrational number? People can be irrational, statements can be irrational, but why on earth would a number irrational?_

I got bored of these stupid thoughts. They could not hold my interest. I ran through the archway, preparing myself for nothing but pain.


End file.
